


Scared stiff

by TheSwahn



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra is technically underage i guess but not in my country so i don't care, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwahn/pseuds/TheSwahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has a nightmare and goes to Kanan for comfort, which somehow leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared stiff

Screams. All he could hear was screams, his own and others. Ezra was running through a crowd of people, just constantly running, desperately searching for something, but he didn’t know what. The darkness was taking him, clawing, gripping, but his legs were like glue. And then he saw the face of his mother and father. His parents was being dragged away by storm troopers. 

“Help! Save us!” His mother screamed and Ezra desperately tried to reach her, forcing his way through the crowd. 

“Save us Ezra! You have to save us!” 

“I’m trying!” He came closer and closer, but just when he reached out to grab his mother’s hand, he woke up with a jerk, sitting up in his bed. The sweat was glistening on his face in the dark room and his heart beating fiercely in his chest as his breath came in ragged huffs. Zeb was still asleep thankfully, but.. 

“Shit I can’t calm down..” He whispered to himself, putting a hand on his chest in a lame attempt to calm down his heartbeat. He tried to take deep breaths, but the terror of his dream was still affecting him. All he could see was the panicked faces of his parents and he couldn’t think of anything else. Feeling like he was about to cry, Ezra forced back the tears and stood up to sneak out of the room, following his instincts and going down the hallway to his master’s bedroom. 

“Kanan?” He murmured softly as he peaked inside. 

Thankfully, the man was awake, sitting up a little in the bed, the covers sliding off his bare chest. 

“I sensed some disturbance.. What’s wrong Ezra?” He asked, and Ezra entered the room, closing the door behind him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy bedhair and didn’t know if he should sit down or not, so he awkwardly stood in front of the bed. 

“Master.. What should I do when I get scared? You said that fear leads to anger..” 

Looking at him for a moment, reading his expression, Kanan stood up and touched his shoulder gently. 

“Admitting that you’re scared is the first step. What are you afraid of Ezra? Tell me.” He spoke in a calm voice, that felt soothing somehow, and made him sit on the bed, Kanan sitting next to him. 

“I..” Feeling a little embarrassed now that he thought about it, Ezra sighed and looked down in his lap. “It’s stupid, but I had a nightmare.. about my parents.”

The room was quiet except from their voices and breaths, but the young padawan could hear his own heartbeat loudly in his ears. Why couldn’t he calm down? He was going to ask Kanan what to do, when he felt a warm hand on his chest, right where his heart was and looked up to concerned eyes meeting his own. 

“Try to relax. It’s okay, I’m here..” Looking into his eyes, Ezra felt strangely drawn to that warmth and taking some deep breaths, he eventually calmed down, relaxing more. 

“Thanks..” 

Giving him a small smile, Kanan nodded and pulled away the covers on his bed. 

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” 

“You mean with you?” Kanan suddenly looked away then and cleared his throat. And was he blushing? That wasn’t like him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want-“

“I want to.” Ezra interrupted with a light blush of his own and Kanan smiled, nodding gently. In the next moment, they both got under the covers, but given the one-man bed, it was slightly cramped, so in order to have enough room to lie down, Ezra had to rest his head on the man’s chest which felt pretty awkward at first, but then another feeling took over.. 

‘Oh god his arms are around me..’ It was weird how comforting it felt to lie there in Kanan’s arms, but at the same time, he felt extremely nervous. His heart was beating faster again, but for a different reason. Kanan’s body warmth warmed him, but he felt almost too hot. He tried to relax and close his eyes, but it just didn’t work, he just got more worked up when he concentrated on the man’s warm breath on his hair, his arms squeezing him ever so gently. And then when Kanan’s knee accidentally slipped between his legs, Ezra gasped softly. Shit was he hard?! No this couldn’t be happening! Stupid teenage hormones and body he had no control over!

“Uh.. Ezra?” He heard his master’s voice. Great, he noticed. Should he pretend like nothing happened? No, better to apologize. 

“I’m so sorry Kanan, I don’t know why it happened.. I can go sleep in my own bed if you want.”

He was about to get up, blushing deep red in embarrassment, but Kanan’s reply surprised him. 

“No, wait.” He said, squeezing his body a little. “It’s alright Ezra. I can.. help you.” 

‘Help me? What does he mean… Oh.’ Ezra’s thoughts were stopped abruptly when he felt a big, warm hand slide between his legs, replacing the knee and rubbed him slowly through his underwear. Was this really happening? 

“Is this alright?” The man murmured against his hair and Ezra nodded with a small whimper. 

“Y-Yeah.. ah!” He couldn’t help rubbing himself into the hand, feeling the arousing feeling build up inside him, but it didn’t feel enough somehow. Following his instincts, he reached down to pull down his underwear with trembling hands and Kanan took the hint, wrapping his hand around Ezra’s hard cock and rubbed his thumb into the leaking head which made the boy moan lewdly. 

“Ezra..” He hummed, stroking him faster, making Ezra moan and tremble and an embarrassingly short time passed until his hips twitched and he gasped as he came into Kanan’s hand, panting against his neck. 

“Ezra..” Kanan murmured again and when he finally looked up to his face, he swallowed hard when he saw the lustful, predatory look in his master’s eyes. It was strange how scary the   
situation was, and yet he completely trusted this man. With his hands trembling pretty bad, he cupped his face and then leaned in to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Kanan immediately responded, by wrapping his arms around Ezra’s waist and kissed him back deeply and thoroughly, making him whimper from the intensity. 

“Mh!” A needy sound escaped the teenager, wondering if he was doing this right, but that only made Kanan kiss him more, pushing his tongue into his mouth and Ezra tried to follow his movements the best he could even if he was kind of clumsy. Suddenly, Kanan shifted their position so Ezra was on his back on the bed with his master leaning over hi with an expression full of desire. 

“You tempt me too much..” He whispered hotly when he looked down on him, stroking a hand through the thick, marineblue hair. And watching him, Ezra realized how much he admired this man. Kanan had helped him so much and taught him so many things, they had grown so close and in the end Ezra couldn’t deny anymore that he had come to love him. 

“Kanan..” He whispered, caressing his face gently. “Touch me more. I want to be close to you. As close as possible..” 

Looking surprised and a little concerned when he read the hidden meaning behind his words, Kanan slowly moved a hand under Ezra’s shirt, stroking over his chest. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. It’s okay.” Ezra hadn’t really thought about sex or stuff like that before, as he had never even kissed anyone before Kanan, but he knew he wanted it. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Nodding, he pulled the last piece of clothing up over his head and leaned down to kiss over his bare chest, the beard tickling his skin a little. He was so focused on the lips kissing and stimulating his sensitive and erect nipples, that he didn’t notice the hands disappearing for a moment and he heard some distant noises that he didn’t care about. 

“Lift your legs a little.” Doing so, that big hand slowly stroke over his hips and down his thigh, before it slipped between his ass cheeks and Ezra gasped softly when he felt something slick and slightly cold rub into his hole. 

“Try to relax.” Kanan murmured, his lips moving to Ezra’s neck and he wrapped his arms around his wide shoulders, concentrating on relaxing his body. 

“Nh!” When a finger pushed in, he couldn’t help but moan and instinctively tightened around it. It felt weird and foreign to have something push into a place that.. stuff usually came out of. And thinking about this, he got embarrassed again, blushing bright red.

But Kanan cooed him into relaxing again, murmuring gentle words, touching, kissing and pleasuring him other places until Ezra didn’t even think about the finger moving in and out. Little by little, more fingers were added, stretching him, until his legs were trembling with anticipation and he was completely hard again. 

“Kanan please..!” He begged and the man groaned, pulling out the fingers. Moving fast and eager now, with a lot less patience, he quickly stripped off his underwear and Ezra inhaled sharply when he saw the thick erection, a lot bigger than his own. Swallowing nervously, he told himself not to change his mind now, and just jump into it. It would probably be okay once the worst was over with. 

Kanan poured more of the slick liquid Ezra didn’t see earlier over his cock and then lifted his legs, positioning himself between them, before he slowly started pushing in and Ezra shut his eyes tightly, gripping his master’s shoulders hard. 

“Ngh!” It hurt. Not as bad as it probably would have if he wasn’t fingered first (and he was so grateful to Kanan for knowing this) but this was his first time after all and the pain was undeniable. 

“I’m sorry..” His master murmured and started stroking Ezra’s erection and peppering his neck with soft kisses. Concentrating on the stimulation from other spots, he took deep breaths and eventually the pain faded a little and he was able to relax, feeling Kanan slowly starting to move in and out. 

It was strange, but exhilarating, a numb feeling taking over his lower body that he had never experienced before. But he could tell Kanan’s patience and composure was slowly falling a part, and when he gave a particulary hard thrust, Ezra suddenly moaned louder than before, his violet eyes widening. 

“AH!” A burning sensation of pleasure lighted inside him that he didn’t even know was possible, and his whole body started prickling. That, apparently was the last drop for Kanan, because a groan rumbled from his throat as he suddenly thrusted harder and faster, leaning to kiss the boy under him passionately once more. 

With each thrust, new sparks shot through Ezra’s body and he could feel himself on the edge of release again, moaning needy in the dark room. Sweat glistened on their skin, warm caramel color contrasting Kanan’s slightly lighter, as the boy clung to him, gripping and clawing at the wide shoulders and strong arms. 

“Master..! Kanan!” Moaning his master’s name, Ezra came for the second time that night, the intensity of his orgasm making his body tremble, but he kept staring at the man over him. He looked so incredibly attractive in that moment, with the brown hair hanging down in front of his face, eyes focused and his face full of passion and it was amazing to watch his expression warp in pleasure when he came too, pulling out just in time to spill over Ezra’s thighs with a low moan. 

The both stared at each other for a moment, panting from the physical intensity of it, until Ezra broke the silence by laughing from pure happiness, smiling brightly in contentment. The sweet laughter made Kanan chuckled and he leaned down to kiss him slow and gentle, and Ezra knew in that moment that this is what he wanted. This is right.


End file.
